The present invention relates to a sink attachment for arranging on a sink, comprising a coupling device for coupling the sink attachment to a coupling sidewall of a basin of the sink in a working position of the sink attachment.
Sink attachments are available for the basins of sinks, such as, for example, a cutting board, a drip grate, or a bowl that can be hung from above into the basin or can be placed on opposing segments of a basin rim.
Here, the sink attachment is, for example, placed onto a tap ledge of the sink on the one side, and onto a horizontal rim region of the basin on the other side. For this, it is necessary, however, that the front and rear supporting faces for the sink attachment, in particular the tap ledge and the basin rim region, have a uniform height level.
Furthermore, it is known to place a sink attachment on horizontal supporting faces which are provided on tiers arranged in the sidewalls of the basin. For this, a complex design of the respective sidewalls of the basin is necessary.
A sink attachment can also be placed on a sink rim running around the basin. Also for this, it is necessary that the sink rim lies at the same height level everywhere.
Furthermore, it is known to set up a sink attachment on a bottom region of the basin of the sink. This results in little stability in the arrangement of the sink attachment on the basin and in limited functionality of the sink attachment and of the basin of the sink.
In the known connections described above of a sink attachment to a basin of a sink (apart from setting up the sink attachment on a bottom region of the basin of the sink), it is necessary that the sink has a uniform height level in all supporting regions on which the respective sink attachment is placed.
There are sinks, however, in the form of troughs, in which the tap ledge and other segments of the sink rim lie at different height levels. Here, a connection of a sink attachment is difficult due to the height level mismatch.
It may be further provided that the sink is arranged on a work surface which covers parts of the sink rim, such that a height difference exists between the top side of the work surface on the one side, and the top side of the sink rim on the other side. Here, the height difference of the top side of the work surface relative to the uncovered segment of the sink rim depends on the material thickness of the respectively used work surface, which makes the connection of a sink attachment to a sink difficult.
The object underlying the present invention is to create a sink attachment for arranging on a sink, which can be easily and stably positioned on a sink, without multiple horizontal supporting faces at the same height level having to be formed on the sink or on a work surface on which the sink is arranged, and without the functionality of the sink attachment or of the sink being limited.